Prince Charming
by ElissaCousland
Summary: **AU** 17 year old Light wants the new kid, 18yr old Fang to ask her to Prom this year. can the two stop bickering long enough to get along? T for lots of language. Light/Fang. ch. 6, an update after all this time? Has the muse re-awakened?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is what happens when I stay up till 3:30 AM reading fanfic, then have to work the next morning! ;) I stayed up reading Haruka-chan212's "Wedding Date", then I immediately re-read the whole thing! haha. Guess I'll have to play the game eventually. This fic is just for fun, very, very AU. The premise: Long after their lives on Coccoon/Pulse end, the entire crew are reborn in modern times on Earth. Oh, and they're in high school! and I also have to note that this was also inspired by evie evie's "Fast Times at Denerim High". I do mostly have the whole thing in my head and it shouldn't be more than about 10 or so chapters. Claire is about 17, Hope 15, Vanille 16, Fang 18, Snow 17. R&R welcome! Thanks!

-Prince Charming-

Ch. 1: The Intruder

September 8th, 8:45 AM.

My alarm went off with a loud buzzing. I groaned and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I hit the button to shut it off and stared sleepily at the blurry numbers…SHIT!

I jolted out of bed and ran to the closet. I threw the door open and yanked the first pair of jeans I saw off a hanger. I shimmied into them as fast as I could and noticed they were a bit tight. Crap! I grabbed Serah's jeans on accident. I glanced at the clock. 8:49, Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late! I hated too, that the pair I had grabbed were hip-huggers. That means if I leaned over too far, my underwear might show.

Oh, well, too late now. I was stuck with them for the day. I rummaged through the sea of hanging shirts and pulled a plain blue one down and climbed into it. I glanced at the clock. 8:52. I reached under my bed and grabbed my favorite worn out red hi-top cons and shoved them on my feet one by one. I pulled the laces tight and tied them in a knot at the top. 8:54.

I ran into the bathroom. I heard my mother call out my name, as I quickly ran my toothbrush over my teeth and tongue.

"_Claire? _What are you _still _doing here?"

I grabbed my deodorant and shoved it under my shirt, giving each pit a generous swipe. Shit! I'm so late! I started to get pissed. Why didn't Serah wake me up? I scoffed, Cause she was probably too busy dreaming about Snow. Snowhead. That jock kid. What did she see in him?

I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was a ragged pink mess. Pink? Geez almighty! Why had I ever let Serah talk me into dyeing my hair? And apparently the little witch had thought it was funny to dye my eyebrows the same color while I slept last night!

I love my little sister, honest, I do. But sometimes…sometimes, I think I'm just gonna strangle her one day. I wonder if everyone who has a little sister feels that way?

"Claire?" Mom knocked on the door, "Honey, it's 9:00. Do you need a ride?"

Crap! No, I didn't have time to wait for her to get ready and start up the car! "No, I'm fine," I called, as I ran my brush through my hair, then hastily pulled it to the side and slid a clear plastic band over it to hold it in place over one shoulder. The haphazard ponytail didn't work, mostly because everything forward of my ears was not long enough to stay in it. I swear, that's the last time I let Serah near my head with a pair of scissors! Arrgh! Screw it. I ran out the door, pausing only long enough to give Mom a peck on the cheek. She was still in her morning robe as the door shut behind me. I ran to school.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the gates which had already closed. I climbed over the chain link fence and hopped down to the other side. I looked around. There was no sign of a single kid wandering around, except of course, me. Shit!

I glanced at my watch. 9:13. I'd already missed study hall, but if I hurried, I could still catch science class. Good. I needed to talk to Hope and science was my only class with him. He's only a sophomore, but he's a real genius, so they skipped him up a few grades in most of his classes. I hurried down the hall and slowed when I got close to the closed door marked "Sci. 301".

I opened the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't interrupt the professor's lecture on symbiotic biology. I gulped and tried to slide to the back of the room. I could feel all eyes were on me, and so were the professor's because he'd stopped talking as soon as I entered. Nervous kids cleared their throat as they too felt the tension in the air. Some of the more nerdish types tapped their pencils and made exaggerated sighs, as if I'd ruined a good movie they were watching or something.

"As soon as Miss Farron can find herself a seat, we'll continue" Prof. Bart said, gesturing for me to do that. He gave me a certain look. "Today's lecture _will _be on Friday's test, Miss Farron," he warned me, then added. "I'm sure those of you that got here _on time_, will do just fine," he assured the rest of the class.

Crap! If there's anything I hate more than tests, it's not being prepared for one! I continued walking toward the back of the room, not really looking anywhere. When I got near my seat, I tripped over someone's leg.

I sat sprawled on the floor, confused and embarrassed as the other kids laughed, and I looked up at the intruder who sat in my seat.

She was tall, but she slunk low in her seat…_my seat_, so her legs stuck out, and I could've sworn she had done it on purpose. Her long hair cascaded in untamed raven curls, that she had apparently tried to smooth back with some gel. It had only worked somewhat, most of her hair still splayed around her face. Her eyes were a color halfway between lime-green and cat's-eye yellow, as if, when she had been born, they couldn't quite decide what color to be. She had a beauty mark under her right eye.

She pulled herself up and stretched out a hand, her leather motorcycle jacket creaking as she moved. I guess she thought she'd try to help me up, but I just batted her hand away, pissed. I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself up. "You're in _my seat_," I told her.

She looked at me for a moment, then she shrugged and an arrogant smirk lit on her lips before she said, "Don't see your name on it."

I glanced next to her at Hope. _Help me out here, kid_, I urged him with my eyes. He didn't look at me, but his cheeks flushed with pink. "S-s-sorry, Clai-…uh, _Light_," he said. The intruder glanced over at him, then at me and I made sure she saw me glare at her before I turned back to Hope. "You were _late,_" he explained in a hushed whisper, "I couldn't save your seat," he gestured with his eyes towards the intruder.

"Is there a problem, Miss Yun? Miss Farron?" this from Prof Bart, who sounded impatient.

Miss Yun, the _intruder_, waved over to him, "No…no problem, professor…I don't mind, she can share with me…"

What? Share? How could we share, there's only one-

"She can sit on _my lap_, if she likes." she said, patting a torn-jean-covered knee.

The entire class howled at that, and I was suddenly both embarrassed _and_ pissed. "Fuck off!" I hissed at her and stalked to the back of the classroom. I grabbed a chair loose from the ones that were stacked against the wall and shoved it up to the counter near one of the Bunsen burners.

"_Miss Farron_!" Prof Bart yelled at me to get me to snap out of my tantrum. His eyes narrowed. "See me after class... And you too, Miss Yun."

I sighed. At least I wasn't the only one in trouble. I sneered at the intruder and she stuck her tongue out at me. My eyes narrowed. She only chuckled and I wanted to slap that arrogant smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

-Prince Charming-

Ch. 2 Cutie with the Pink hair

She was cute, I'll admit. Kind of a bitch… but cute, none the less. I made sure to ignore her for the rest of science class, and …just to piss her off, I spent the whole class carving my name into her desk with my scout knife.

F-A-N-G -Y-U-N.

Ha. There. Now who sits here?

My cell vibrated. I checked it. 1 missed call.

Vanille.

I texted her. She was at home, having cramps too wicked for school.

_U ok? Need me to come home? / _Send.

After a few more minutes of carving, my cell went off again. I noticed the cutie with the pink hair…Farron, staring at me out of the corner of my eye. She caught me glance at her and scowled at me, so I stuck out my tongue at her. _What? Bech…_

I checked Vanille's reply.

_-No, how's school? Meet anybody cool?-_

Heh. I laughed to myself at that. I don't think I'll ever get why Vanille's so…perky all the time. Poor kid's sittin' home, having the worst cramps of her life and she just wants to chat.

I thought about her question. I looked to my left at the blonde boy next to me, then to my right. Farron.

_Guess so. / _Send.

Farron cleared her throat, and I couldn't help the smirk on my face. We were already in trouble with Professor Barthandelus, I'm sooo sure he'd take my cell. Then it started to piss me off. What business is it of hers? Oh, she'd better not rat on me.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Sci. 301. We both got detention from the professor. Great. I might just lose my job over this snotty bitch who can't get over _her_ seat? That's just what I need. Screw up my whole Saturday, and on top of it my check's gonna be short next week.

I glared at Farron as we passed each other in the doorway. She was moving too slow, and I needed a cigarette. Plus, I was pissed. I shouldered my way past her. I heard her scream, "Hey, don't push me, bitch!" and felt her shove me from behind. It wasn't hard enough to knock me off-balance. Guess I deserved it. I didn't really care, I just ignored her and walked away. I lit one and took a drag, immediately feeling the familiar relief.

When I could think straight, I dared a glance behind me.

Farron walked away, leaning into and talking to the blonde boy. I blew the smoke out from my lips. _Her b/f?_ Was that what the whole chair bit was about? _Hmm. _Nah, she doesn't seem like the type. If I wasn't mistaken…I'd say she batted on my team, not his.

I couldn't help but notice how she looked even cuter as she walked _away_.

** SATURDAY DETENTION**

Farron sat in front of me. I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday…

_After science, my next class was gym, and I found out real quick, so was hers. It was cute the way she tried to glare at me while also trying to hide herself as she switched into her gym clothes._

_I didn't really care, and I took my own time and yea, I'll admit it…I flexed a little, showing off my muscles, but hey, she was the one looking at them, right?_

_It started raining before we even got outside, so the teacher said we'd have gym class in the gymnasium…fancy that._

_I got picked as one of the team captains for basketball, think my height had something to do with that, of course. I deliberately didn't pick Farron on my team._

_She was good, actually, better than I thought. The score was tied. I tripped and landed right into her. She got pissed and hit me, swearing I had fouled her "on purpose"._

I touched my tongue to the bruise on my lip. Damn that girl's got a mean right hook! My mind drifted again to the events immediately after that.

_She tried to turn it into a fight and I tried to stop her from hitting me again. I grabbed her wrist and when she swung at me again, I grabbed the other one. She struggled and tried to pull away from me, and somehow we wound up on the floor. _

_I had her pinned down, and I hadn't planned it. That just made her more pissed, I think. She glared at me with those pretty blue eyes. "Get off of me!" she growled, struggling in vain. Again I couldn't help the smirk on my face. She was just soo easy to tease._

_I glanced up and noticed the teacher was nowhere near us. She had probably popped outside for a quick smoke, or something. I leaned down close and let our cheeks just barely brush and whispered in her ear. I put just enough meaning into my words to let her know I was calling her bluff._

"_Why…? Afraid you like it…Claire…?"_

_She hadn't told me her name. I'd heard the teacher call it out as she went down the roster. Claire Farron? The girl had uttered a barely audible, "Present" in response._

"_Shut up! And get off me!" she hissed. I laughed and finally let her up. It was definitely not a denial… I knew I had her number then. The rest of the game got heated after that and my team won by only 3 points. It was a good game. I was beat afterward and barely noticed when I felt a presence step up beside me in the shower._

_It was Farron. I didn't say anything cause she wasn't looking at me. She was looking really hard at the floor, and trying to cover herself up. She was blushing intensely, her face and neck had turned bright red._

"_Good game," I said and meant it._

"_Uh, yeah…you too." was all she said._

_I stepped out of the shower first to give her some privacy and noticed that all the other stalls were filled up at least four or five girls apiece. I glanced back to where I could now only see the back of Farron's head and her legs from the calf down. Was she __**shy? **__Probably._

I stared at the back of Farron's head and remembered what all that pink hair had looked like when she stepped out of the shower with a towel around her and little drops of water beading on her shoulders.

"Farron!" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Psst, _Farron_!" I called a bit louder.

Great. She was ignoring me. Fine, you wanna act like a bitch, I'll treat you like one. I leaned all the way over in my chair and grasped hold of that long pink ponytail. I gave it two quick, light tugs.

She glowered at me over her shoulder. Then she scoffed and scooted her desk up further away from me.

I grabbed a slip of paper from my notebook and scrawled a comment on it with my pen. Just something to break the ice.

_So…R U a __**natural**__ pink? Or wut?_

I wadded up the page and chucked it at the back of her head. I nailed her with it and she glared at me again. The professor looked up from his book and we both quickly pretended to be interested in the assignment we were _supposed_ to be doing. When he was satisfied that we weren't screwing around, he went back to his reading and she picked up my note.

I pretended to be studying, instead of watching her reaction out of the corner of my eye. I saw her grab her pencil and from the violence of the sounds, I think I knew what her reply was before she turned and drilled the balled up paper back at me. I caught it cause she throws like a girl. I opened it up to confirm.

_FUCK OFF!_

Well, right back at square one huh? Okay. My inquiring mind wanted to know, so I scribbled the two previous comments out and wrote below that.

_Is he your b/f ?_

She looked even more pissed, if that was even possible, when I hit her with the note for the second time, but she opened it up. I waited. She turned towards me in her seat, a confused look on her face. She mouthed the word, "Who?"

Crap, she didn't know who I was talking about. I gestured to my left, and pressed my hand palm down. The short kid who sits left of me. Her brows met in the middle. I gestured to my hair, then I pointed at her. The kid with the blonde hair, your "friend". I knew she knew what I meant, she was just fucking with me, I think.

She mouthed his name, "Hope?" I nodded once. Her lips twitched and I saw a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes before she turned away. What the hell was that? A yes? A no? Or a wouldn't-you-like-to-know?

She wrote something down and waited a good fifteen minutes before she finally tossed me my answer. Guess she thought she'd make me squirm. Bitch…how did she know?

I looked down at her reply.

_None of your business…is it?_

Touche'.

The hours dragged by and I almost fell asleep several times. My jumbled mind thought I was staring at a wall of cotton candy. Then the timer rang loudly and startled me fully awake. It took a moment to focus and realize that what I had thought was cotton candy was Farron's hair.

I heard a relieved sigh from her as she grabbed up her books, and shoved them in her pack. She made for the door, but I cut her off. I got there first and leaned against the jamb, blocking her exit.

She rolled her eyes at me, then glared and said, "What do you want, Yun?"

Guess we weren't on a first name basis quite yet.

I shrugged. "The way I figure you owe me, Farron."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What for?" she snarled.

"For wasting my time with _this_," I said.

A perfectly shaped pink eyebrow arched. "Oh, yea?"

I stood up taller, "Yea."

I paused. The air filled with a heavy silence. "So…I-" I stopped, not sure I could do it all of a sudden. This feeling was strange to me, different. I've never had a problem with this sort of thing before.

She continued to stare at me with those pretty eyes of hers. Then she got impatient. "Spit it out, already. I have to go."

"Yea, um, I've got an extra _Eidolons_ ticket…" I said running a hand through my hair, " if, if you wanna…" I didn't get to finish.

"_The Eidolons?" _she practically squealed, "But they're _sold out_!" Then she cleared her throat and adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "I mean, sure, yea, whatever," she shrugged. Her cheeks blushed as pink as her hair and she stared at the floor.

I nodded, "Yea, I just got hired at the record store in the mall. They stopped in for a CD signing last weekend. They gave out free tickets to all the employees." It was my turn to look away from her now. She was looking back at me, her eyes dancing with glee. And I was quite happy to know I'd caused it. I shrugged, "I was gonna go with Vanille," she frowned when she heard the other girl's name from my lips and I paused to explain, "She's my little sister. Well, my adopted sister…actually, we're both adopted. Well, it's…hard to explain…"

She cleared her throat again. "Sure, yea, I'll go."

"Kay, great." I smiled and let her past. I saw her slap herself in the forehead as she groaned. Then she turned to face me with a grimace.

"Monday's a _school _night," she said in a pouty, unsure voice. "I'll have to ask my dad."

"Okay, here gimme your cell."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sparkly girly-girl type phone and handed it reluctantly to me. I punched in my number and hit save, then I handed it back.

"Call me when you know, okay?"

"Um, yea." She turned to leave, then paused and turned back. Her cheeks were pink again. "Bye, Fang…and …_thanks_."

"Sure."

_Bye, Claire. Cutie._


	3. Chapter 3

-Prince Charming-

Ch3. It's NOT a Date

"So, how was school today, my lovely girls?" Dad asked.

"Claire's got a _DATE tonight!_" my little sister ratted on me.

I felt guilty. It was Monday already, and I hadn't brought it up to him just yet. Avoiding the issue? Who? Me?

"_Shut UP_, Serah! It's _NOT a date!_"

She squealed and danced away from me all the while insisting to our Dad, that, Oh, yes, it was! "I'm sure Fang asked you as a date!" her laughter grated on my nerves with each lilting giggle. She was just _small_ enough, and just _fast_ enough to stay _barely _out of my reach with each circuit we made around the living room and kitchen.

"Fang?" Dad asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "What kind of a name for a boy is Fang?" He was silent a moment, then he asked, "He's not in a _gang_… is he?"

"No, Dad…" I rolled my eyes.

"Nuh-huh," Serah piped up.

_Oh, for God's sake! Serah, please! _

"Fang's not even a -" she started to spill the beans, but I caught up to her and clamped my hand around her mouth. "Mmmph! Mmmfff Hppfh!" she insisted. I told her with my eyes that if she said anything else, I'd tell Dad that I'd walked in on her and Snow. They hadn't really done anything, so I didn't really have anything to threaten her with, but I'm sure she knew that Dad really didn't want to hear about how she'd let her new boyfriend get to third base.

She finally stopped squealing. I let her go. Dad was looking at us both with arms crossed over his chest. I explained as best as I could, feeling the heat creep into my cheeks.

"Fang's just…a friend, from school…we're just…gonna hang out," I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

And it wasn't.

It _wasn't._

So why did my heart jump into my throat when I heard a low rumble coming down the street?

Serah raced to the window and peeked through the curtain. She squealed and clasped her hands when she turned back to me in triumph. "It's Fang!" she cried.

I swallowed. Then I turned and ran.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and locked it. I had precious little time to re-brush my hair, smooth my clothes down again and make sure everything was perfect.

Because this _wasn't _a date.

It _wasn't_.

"Come on, Claire!" Serah pounded on the door and jiggled the knob. "You're gonna be late…" she paused a moment, then I swear just to spite me, she added, "…for your DATE…with FANG!" I heard her squeal loudly and then giggle as she ran away.

Yea…one of these nights…in her sleep… I'm _definitely_ gonna strangle her.

Butterflies twittered, a swarming mass of chaos in my stomach. My hand trembled on the doorknob.

_It's NOT a date…_

The words played over and over in my head like a prayer as I made my way out into the living room. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that resonated through the small room. Dad and Serah sat on the couch. Neither of them said a word.

A loud knock on the door. Dad stood and motioned me to sit on the couch with Serah while he answered it. When the door swung open Fang stood there with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hi…Mr. Farron. Is, uh, is Claire home?"

That was my cue. "Right here, Fang," I paused and gave Dad my sweetest smile. I hugged him and did my best imitation of Serah's daddy's-girl-squeal. "Thanks, Dad!" He grabbed my hand before I could leave and he pulled me aside with a slight tone of warning in his voice.

"_Claire…_" he said slowly, eyeing Fang, sizing her up. My eyes followed his and suddenly my brain registered what he must be thinking. From the ground up, she wore black motorcycle boots, loose-fitting torn-up jeans, a studded leather belt, an Eidolons t-shirt and her black riding jacket. I wouldn't have let _my_ daughter go out with her. Finally, all he said was, "..be _careful_, honey."

"I'll take good care of her, Mr. Farron."

"Have her home by midnight,"

"I will Mr. Farron."

"Remember, be careful, _ClaireBear_!" Serah chimed in with a snicker. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do," she sing-songed.

_Lying little brat…_

A wave of gratitude washed over me when the door finally shut behind us. Fang glanced back at me with one eyebrow raised.

"_ClaireBear_, huh? Can _I _call you that?"

"No! You most certainly can't!"

She smiled and then stopped when we got to her bike. She took off her jacket and handed it to me. "You should put this on,"

I didn't question her, just did as she told me. It still smelled of her cologne. Cool Water for Men. I know cause it's the same as my last sad attempt at a boyfriend used to wear.

She handed me a helmet. "Ever been on one?" she asked.

"No."

She nodded. "It's simple, let me get on first. Then you get on. Keep your feet on the pegs. Lean when I lean. Don't counter-lean against me, unless I tell you to. Hang on for dear life, and uh, that's about it."

Fear must have shown on my face because she gave me a reassuring smile that must have melted every girl's heart at her previous school. "Here," she adjusted the strap under my chin. I gagged.

"A bit tight."

She shook her head, her dark hair shifting side to side. "No, trust me. Don't want it loose."

I did. I don't know why, but in that moment, I trusted her implicitly.

"Its' not far," she said putting her own helmet on. "Just hang on," she said as she climbed on. My arms slid instinctively around her waist as I got on behind her. My heart was already beating faster and she hadn't even turned it on yet. My head rested on the back of her shoulder.

_It's __**not**__ a date…_

_**THE EIDOLONS_, LIVE! IN CONCERT! TONIGHT AT BODHUM COUNTY CIVIC CENTER, 7PM.**

The poster announced while we waited amongst a thronging horde of teenagers. I took it down from the telephone pole and folded it up, stuck it in my back pocket. I'd keep it, along with my ticket stub. A memento of tonight, so I'd have it to remember years from now.

I knew I was falling. I'd had this feeling before…just, not this _strong_.

_It's NOT a date_, I told myself. At least, _she _probably doesn't think it is…

She turned around to face me. She literally bounced up and down with giddy, excited energy. "I can't wait, Fang! This is gonna be _sooo_ _awesome_! I _love_ the Eidolons!"

The look on that cutie's face got to me. My lips smiled in reply, of their own accord.

OOOOOOO

It was a great concert. They played their best stuff and some new songs from their latest CD, then they covered some classics. In the middle of the third set, a huge brawl broke out in the mosh pit. I'll give you one guess who started it.

I knew as soon it as it happened that she had to be involved. I mean, she's a hothead, got a hell of a quick temper. She accused me of tripping her that first day in science, and fouling her "on purpose" in gym that same day. Wading through the press of bodies, I stepped up between the two girls and pulled my date away. "She started it!" she yelled.

_Yea, whatever._

I didn't tell her I knew the other girl. I thought it would only piss her off more. The security staff was headed our way, so I turned my body in front of hers and hid her against me and some other kids. They couldn't find her, so they headed back towards the other girl.

"That was close," I shouted over everything else, "we almost got kicked out!"

She grinned back at me. My heart sank. She was going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow. I'd told her Dad I'd take care of her. What was he going to think? Hell, probably that _I'd _done it. I saw the way he'd looked at me when I came to pick her up. Like he really didn't wanna let her go with me. Now he surely wouldn't let me anywhere near her again.

The concert ended abruptly, but we were so thick into the crowd that it took twenty minutes just to get outside. My watch said it was quarter to ten. My ears were still ringing a little. "Wanna get a Coke?" I asked her, a bit too loud.

"_WHAT?" _she asked cupping a hand around her ear.

_Shit! _Mr. Farron had trusted me, even though he hadn't wanted to, and now she's gonna go home with a black eye, temporary deafness, and probably even some permanent damage. Hell, she'd spent the whole damn concert in the mosh pit, right next to the speakers. And it was my fault. I'd let her go cause she wanted to dance. I don't dance, and who am I to stop her, I'd invited her, right? Great. Just great.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _she shouted.

My hand came up to my mouth in the universal gesture for a drink.

"YEA." she nodded, then added, "I'M KINDA HUNGRY, TOO."

"Kay."

OOOOOOO

There weren't many places open this late, so I stopped at McBurgerz. I had to order for both of us, cause people were giving us strange looks when she started to shout. She realized she was talking _waaayy _too loud and finally sat down in one of the booths.

"Sorry, rock concert," I apologized to the other patrons.

The kid taking our order nodded. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh…the _Eidolons?_ I'd'a gone too, except," he shrugged, "couldn't get anybody to cover my shift. How was it?"

My eyes flicked over to my date, then back to the kid and all I could do was smile. He accepted that as meaning the concert was beyond all awesomeness, then he handed me my change. Our food came up fast. That's the point of fast food I mused. I grabbed the tray and some napkins and headed over to Farron.

Was it too soon to sit next to her? Probably. So I slid into the booth seat on the other side, across from her.

My feet bumped her and she kicked me lightly in the shins. "Don't kick me," she muttered, popping a few fries into her mouth. The fake frown on her face failed miserably to mask the smirk on her lips. _Footsie? _Maybe it _wasn't_ too soon.

We didn't say much as we ate, mostly because she wouldn't be able to hear me and she was embarrassed at talking too loud in public. She stared out the window for a long time. She flinched and glanced at me when I took hold of her hands in mine. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

She frowned and cupped her ear, indicating that she still couldn't hear me. Then she stared out the window some more. After a while, she wasn't even eating anymore. I had an idea.

She jumped when her cell vibrated in her pocket. She checked it and smirked at me, when she saw the text.

_-What are you thinking about?- / Fang._

She smiled and her thumbs moved fast in reply. Mine went off a few seconds later.

_-I should've kicked her ass.- /Light._

_-Who? The girl at the concert?- /Fang._

She nodded at me.

_-Why? Did she say something to you?- /Fang._

_-It's nothing…never mind.- /Light._

_-U sure?- /Fang._

She nodded.

_-We should go…before my Dad has kittens!- /Light._

_-LOLZ- /Fang._

She was right. It was 11:30 already. I should _at least _get her home on time.

_-Wait…one more thing…why __**"Lightning"**__?-__/Fang._

She shook her head and chuckled, but didn't text me back.

OOOOOOO

Got her home with fifteen minutes to spare. We sat on the steps outside her house, texting each other because she still couldn't hear me and all the lights inside were off. Only the porch light was on. She flinched when I touched her bruised cheek.

_-Ouch! Still hurts. :(__ - /Light_.

_-Ur Dad's gonna kill me!- /Fang._

_- Probably.- /Light._

_-Guess I should go, then. C U at school tomorrow.- /Fang._

We stood and she fidgeted with her keys. My heart fluttered in my chest. There was one more thing I needed to know. And there was no way in hell I was gonna ask her by way of text.

She startled when my arm blocked her path. She turned to face me, a questioning look in her eyes, those lovely pink brows wrinkled up in confusion. My own eyes filled with the answer. She couldn't get away, her back to the door. I moved in for the kill.

OOOOOOO

A/N- So thats officially the end of ch. 3...I know, I'm so devious! XD... stay tuned for ch. 4 "K.I.S.S.I.N.G."


	4. Chapter 4

-Prince Charming-

Ch. 4: K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

I didn't hear her come up behind me. Of course not, I was deaf, at least for a little while. Her arm startled me when it came into my field of vision. I turned around. I wanted to ask her what she was going to say. I figured she had something else to say, or she would've left already.

Her green-yellow cat eyes held me frozen where I stood with a look in them that spoke her intent to me in no uncertain terms. _Oh, shit. _The door was at my back. I closed my eyes.

Her lips on mine. Gentle satin tickle. Feather-light pressure on my lips. Heartbeat throbbed in my ears. Adrenaline and confusion. Anticipation. Exhilaration. Fear. She didn't make another move, just stayed there with her lips on mine. It was up to me. I didn't know what to do. It was my first time.

She pulled away. My eyes opened. She smiled. I smiled back. Then she smiled wider and wiggled her fingers in parting. I read her lips, "Nite, Farron,"

"Nite Fang." My cheeks burned with a deep blush as she rode off into the moonlight. Deep breaths helped me get better hold of the panic that threatened to take over my sanity.

The house was dark inside. Mom and Dad were probably asleep. The only light was a soft blue glow of Serah's nightlight in our room, peeking out from under the closed door. She usually stayed up talking with Snow.

She wasn't asleep. There was no way to sneak quietly into bed.

"Yeah, actually…" Serah whispered, looking up at me, "she just walked in," Before I'd made it to my bed on the other side of the room. She turned the light on. I hissed and shielded my eyes from the sudden brightness. "So how'd it…oh…my…GOD! …_I'm gonna __**kill**__ her!"_

"_Shhh!" _I shushed Serah with a finger over my lips, then pointed at the closed door. You'll wake Mom and Dad!

Her lips moved too fast for me to see what she was saying, but she got off the phone with Snow. I was already shaking my head while I texted her.

_-I'm deaf from the concert, Serbear, slow down.- /Light._

_-What did she do to you?- /Ser._

_- No. Wasn't Fang. Got in a fight in the mosh pit.- /Light._

_-With who?- / Ser._

_-Some bitch. Never met her. Said her name was Jihl something. Said she knew Fang. Said she was her ex. Started talkin shit.- /Light._

_-Wait…so, you go on your first date since like what 8__th__ grade, and get in a fight, with your date's ex, on the first night?- / Ser._

_-lols. Yup.- / Light._

_-What did Fang do?- / Ser._

_-Broke it up- / Light._

_-Then what?- / Ser._

_-McBergz- / Light._

_-Then what else?- / Ser._

_-Nothin. Came home. - / Light._

_-Liar.- / Ser._

_-Srsly…nothing.- /Light._

I saw the realization of the knowledge dawn in her eyes. She clasped a hand over her mouth and texted furiously.

_-She KISSED you! I KNOW SHE DID!- / Ser._

My shoulders came up quickly in a defensive shrug. I just blew it off, no big deal, right.

-_OMFG! Clairebear…R U…GAY?- / Ser._

_-STFU. No, I'm NOT, K?- / Light._

_-But she kissed you, right?- / Ser._

_-Yea…sort of…- / Light._

_- ?- Ser._

_- It wasn't all tongue and gross and everything…like you and Snow. - / Light._

_-Did U like it?- / Ser._

_- I'm going to bed now.- / Light._

_-omg! U did!- / Ser._

_-Claire and Fang, sitting in a tree…lol!- / Ser._

I walked across the room to her bed and punched her in her arm. Not hard, just enough to get her to stop teasing me. I went back to my own bed and lay down again. Then I texted her one last time.

_-shut up and go get me some ice.- / Light._

My little sister obediently went into the kitchen and returned moments later with some ice wrapped up in a hand towel for my eye. I hugged her goodnight and she pecked me on the cheek, then she called Snow back and climbed into her bed and under her covers.

I did the same and layed awake until I realized that the ice was melting. I got up and emptied the melting ice cubes into the bathroom sink and layed the towel on the counter to dry overnight.

When I climbed back into my bed, and closed my eyes…

_Her green-yellow cat eyes held me frozen where I stood…_

OOOOOOO

I woke up the next morning, still wearing Fang's leather jacket. I pulled it close to me and inhaled the faintest trace of cologne. The ghostly memory of her parting kiss, played along my lips. A shiver ran up my spine.

_Omfg! I'm gay…_

OOOOOOO

I hooked science and gym and managed to avoid her in the hall between classes, but now it was lunch. I knew she'd come looking for me. I couldn't hide behind Hope, he was just too short, and besides, she knows I hang out with him. Same goes for Serah and her boyfriend.

My eyes frantically searched the cafeteria. She wasn't anywhere to be found. The thought should have made me relax, at least a little. But instead, I felt like I was being watched or followed. I just felt shaky with this uneasy feeling.

I grabbed an apple and left the cafeteria. I wandered through the hallways, avoiding the wide open spaces of the school grounds. I didn't want to be exposed where she could see me. I ducked into the girls' bathroom and shut the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I was the only person in there.

I set my pack down and checked my makeup. It needed some more adjusting to cover up the bruise which was already showing again.

The door swung open wide. I saw her in the mirror, making her approach behind me. My heart sped up, but I pretended to be paying attention to my makeup.

I felt her body heat as she leaned in close behind me. "Nice jacket," she mused. I figured she wanted it back probably, so I started to take it off. She stopped me and pulled it back up onto my shoulders. We stayed there like that for a few moments that seemed to stretch into eternity.

"Is it true what they say?"

"Huh?" I just blinked at her, confused. The question was completely left-field.

She smirked at me, with a predatory grin, flashing her canines, and as my heart sped up again, I realized why they called her Fang.

"An apple a day, keeps the _dykes_ away?"

"Wha…What?" I stammered.

"You've been avoiding me, Farron." she accused me with an icy glare.

I felt dismantled by the smoldering heat in her eyes. I had to look away.

"N-no…I haven't." I lied.

"Bullshit."

Damn, she saw right through me. I looked back into the mirror trying to will indifference into my face.

She pushed away from me a step but still looked at me through the mirror so I could read her lips, instead of only hearing muffled sounds.

"If you can't handle it, Farron, just say so."

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"Yes, you do," she fixed me with her gaze again.

I faltered, stammered, "H-handle what? Being g-gay? Or being your girlfriend?"

One dark, perfectly groomed eyebrow arched over her left eye. She glanced sidelong at me. Her lips quirked. Her teeth flashed in that oh so hot, cocky grin of hers.

"So…you're my _girlfriend _now?" she asked emphasizing the stupid choice of word that had so eagerly spilled from my mouth.

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving her my hardest stare. "Am I?"

She pulled away to the side, forcing me to turn with her to keep sight of her face. She cocked her head and crossed her own arms. "Are you?"

"Do you _want_ me to be?" I challenged her.

She smirked, and shot back, "Do you _wanna_ be?

I didn't know what else to say. She was being so damned irritable. How could she be so hot while I was trying to be pissed at her? It wasn't _fair_. I couldn't say what I wanted to. Yes! Absolutely, at the top of my lungs, YES!

I couldn't give her the satisfaction though. My mind warred with my body, arguing that we had to _win_, although win _what_, I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure it mattered anymore, because the smartass look on her face, in her eyes, told me she already knew.

She leaned closer to me in a sudden rush of speed that caught me off-guard. I took a step back, instinctively, and cursed myself, thinking back to that lecture from last year about social interaction and body language. My step back was a sign of submission, and from the predatory look in her eyes, she knew it. She took another step forward. My heart fluttered mercilessly. I couldn't help it. I stepped back again. I felt the sink against my spine. I put my hands on it for purchase. I had nowhere else to go, so I stood my ground. She pressed close to me and whispered. I stared up at her mouth, at those soft satin lips.

"You might as well say _yes_, Farron."

"Why?" It was stupid, I know. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Cause I don't take _'no' _for an answer."

I didn't have time to think or run or stop her or do anything at all. Her lips found mine again, and this time, they were anything but gentle. I shivered, my traitor body trembling as her tongue pushed past my lips, sliding over mine with a hot, velvet caress. I moaned. She pressed closer to me and I felt her hands on my ass. I panicked momentarily. I didn't want to go _that_ far, not yet. I would have pushed her away, but instead of groping me, I suddenly felt lighter and realized she was _lifting_ me. Onto the sink.

It was better now, easier. I was taller than normal and she wouldn't have to lean down so far. Of course, my legs had nowhere else to go, so I twined them around her, to keep from falling. She groaned softly, her lips never breaking from mine. It gave me some encouragement to know that I could make her as helpless as she made me feel. I kissed her harder, both pressing into her with my lips, and pulling her toward me with my legs. She broke away, panting, and put her hand on the wall behind me. My own breaths were short and shallow.

She smirked at me. "There's plenty more where that came from," she said, "for my _girlfriend."_

I felt myself smile with an equally arrogant look at her. "She's one lucky girl," I said and pulled her down for another hot kiss. The electricity sparked between our parted lips as we tasted each other with renewed passion. This was _so_ much better than last night.

OOOOOOO

A/N: There you go, now that's a _proper_ chap ending! Really trying to keep it T-rated folks, but I just had to throw a better kiss in there. ;P...and the dialogue scene just felt unfinished where I left it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I'm tired. been running on two less hours of sleep each night and it's catching up. there's a second part to this, Fang POV, but Im too tired to type it up right now. It will go up soon, though and hopefully, the muse will weave out the rest of the tale. I do have a definite ending, it's just getting _to_ there is the issue.

-Prince Charming-

Ch. 5: She's Mine

_The bitch from the concert? What's she doing here?_

I wasn't paying attention where I was going, and I soon regretted it, feeling the hurdle slam hard into my hipbone. It shocked me back to reality and forced my attention back to the track, from where I'd been distracted by _that bitch _who was talking to _my girlfriend_! I barely had time to brace my arms out in front of me, so I wouldn't do a full face-plant into the ground. I pulled myself up slowly, cursing under my breath.

_I hope nobody saw that…_

"Nasty spill, Farron. You all right?"

"Huh?" I spun around to face my gym teacher. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered, throwing a glance behind her, toward the handball courts. I was right. There she was, that blonde bitch. Her words echoed tauntingly in my head.

"Better get that cleaned up, then," the gym teacher said.

"Yea…" I nodded absently, my attention focused across the field. I glanced down at my legs and saw I'd skinned my left knee. It was pretty bad, too, if the blood running down it gave any indication. I tested the first few steps and when it only gave a dull ache at each attempt to put weight on it, instead of a sharp, shooting pain, I turned away from the gym teacher.

But I didn't head for the locker room. Not when I saw what was going on. _That Bitch_ and _my_ girlfriend argued heatedly and my pace quickened, I was fully intent on kicking _that bitch's ass!_

The speed at which Fang shoved the blonde bitch against the wall, was something I had experienced firsthand. My raven-haired hottie leaned in far too close to the blonde bitch.

Hearts beat insanely fast at the moment that they are breaking. My vision blurred as my pace ground slowly to a bewildered halt. A phantom hand wrapped tightly around my throat, squeezing off the flow of air to my lungs. My mouth hung open, but the words failed to escape.

Fang regarded me, finally, turning her traitorous eyes to mine, "Babe? You're bleeding! What happened?"

The blonde bitch grinned widely as she pushed her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose, smiling smugly at me behind Fang's back. "I always did like when you get rough Yun,"

Fang turned back to Jihl-the-bitch.

"I fell," I murmured, but Fang wasn't looking at me, anymore. Her attention was all for girlfriend-stealing-bitch-Jihl.

"Babe? It's not what it looked like…I swear!" Fang's voice called as my legs pumped faster and faster through the empty hallways. Her footsteps echoed mine, but that's why I run track. I'm the best. She can't catch me.

The parking lot came into view. My eyes darted hastily over the myriad selection of autos. There they are.

Snow looked up at the sound of my approach and he immediately pulled away from my baby sister, leaning back into a sitting position in the driver's seat of his convertible. Serah turned around when she saw the distress on his features. She blushed furiously, but I didn't care that I'd interrupted their car-making-out-session.

I threw my legs over the door and hopped into the backseat. They both looked at me for a moment, then at each other.

"Go!" I shouted.

Snow looked at me, then his eyes tracked farther away, behind me. He nodded and started the car. "Where to?"

"I don't care! Just GO!"

"Claire?" Serah glanced at me with genuine concern as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

My knees came up to my chest instinctively. My head falling to rest on my legs. My tears spilled onto Snow's leather seat.

Betrayal is a stabbing, suffocating ache in your chest when your heart is breaking…

OOOOOOO

My lungs burned bright fire in my chest. My legs pumped harder, falling faster against the ground, aching, protesting their strain with every step I demanded from them.

__

Gotta catch up…so close…

Those silken strawberry locks were just within grasp…

Thought I knew what fast was. She shot a teasing glance at me, and I could have sworn she stuck out her tongue! Maniacal laughter echoed from her and then she put on the speed.

__

Holy shit!…

There's a time when you got to realize when to stop. No way in _Hell_ I'd catch her now. She was gone, a bright blur of blue and gold, and pink, the school colors of her gym outfit, and her long, silky tresses. A startled laugh escaped my lips as I fell forward, clutching my knees, wheezing for breath.

My throat felt like a dragon with indigestion, each draught of air I sucked in, only served to fuel the burning in my chest. I coughed and sputtered rather ungracefully, and just as I was starting to think I'd get my wind back soon…

__

Shit!

Claire rounded the corner, only a hundred yards off now. A beaming smile was painted across her face.

__

Wow…

I knew she was running fast. But my mind was stuck in slow-motion watching her, each step she took brought the blonde angel closer to me, even from this distance I could see the flexing of her muscles as her legs hit the ground in turn and rebounded only to return in a steady one-two rhythm. Her breasts bounced lightly up and down, flowing with the same steady rhythm as the rest of her body. Her hair whipped in the wake of her speed, she tossed it carelessly aside and grinned wide at me. Her eyes sparkled, gleaming with an arrogant taunt.

__

Shit!

Somehow I snapped out of it, just in time. I took several steady breaths. This time, I'd be ready. Calculating her speed, I counted down in my head. _Five…four…three…two…___

One!

I took off after her again, right as she passed by me. My legs screamed at me to stop! no more!

__

Just a little more…

Gathering all I had left, my legs pushed off of the gravel track, pouncing upon my prey. She squealed, a startled gasp of breath escaping her. We hit the ground together and rolled to a rough stop in the middle of the track.

I wheezed. She giggled.

"Damn, Farron," I managed between breaths, "Never had a girl play _this_ hard to get."

"Aww, poor Fang," she teased, "then maybe you should chase _slower _girls!" She giggled again, and I could feel a big goofy grin cross my lips. My lips sought the solace of hers, edging slowly toward Heaven…

A sharp whistle interrupted our moment. My gaze reluctantly left my earthly venus and found the source of it.

__

Aww shit…

Both the gym teacher and the track coach headed our way, and we both knew why. Claire "Lightning" Farron, was the shining star of the school's track and field team. They had a big meet this Saturday with Eden High, our rival school. Claire's lips pulled downward in a frown as she too, noticed the source of the rude interruption.

"Yun! Farron! No horseplay!"

I couldn't help myself. I snickered under my breath, and slowly, and very reluctantly, got up off of my girlfriend and helped her to her own feet.

"Yun! Hit the showers!" the gym teacher admonished. The track coach eyed my girlfriend suspiciously.

"Farron, you okay?"

She straightened up immediately, squaring her shoulders, bringing her feet in together, standing tall. Her face got all serious, as she raised her hand to her forehead in a formal salute. "Yes, sir!" she said, but her eyes, still dancing with laughter, were only for me.

My lips twitched in response, our exchange unnoticed by either authority. "I said, hit the showers, Yun." the gym teacher rudely reminded me.

"Pfft," I said, blowing bangs out of my face as I turned to leave.

"Alright Farron, stretch and give me five more laps. We've still got that big meet this Saturday."

"Yes, sir!" I heard the enthusiasm in her voice and a moment later her footfalls faded away from me.

A sigh escaped my lips. _That was fun, now what am I gonna do for the rest of this boring class? _

My feet made a slow steady rhythm toward the empty handball courts. I grabbed up one of the small blue rubber balls and bounced it disinterestedly before catching it easily on the upswing. A few more repetitions while I thought of "Lightning" Farron.

We'd been dating for a couple months. I realized just last week that I'm helplessly, hopelessly in love with her. Lighting was the light in my sad, dark life. Well, not "Lightning", but _Claire_, the girl who laughed at my stupid jokes and who told me she believes in me even when everyone else thinks I'm just a fuck-up.

Her grades started to slip last month, probably because she was spending too much time making out with me, when she's supposed to be studying. Her dad got pissed and forbade her to see me. Gotta hand it to him, though, it wasn't the gay thing at all he had a problem with, but only when my presence threatened his daughter's future did he step in and "put a stop to it".

So we'd been seeing each other on the sly ever since, with the help of Vanille and Hope, and Snow and Serah, of course. Friends cover for you. _Great_ friends root for you while they're doing it.

My lips turned upward uncontrollably, her smiling face seared in my mind. I wanted to do something special, maybe I should get her something or do something to let her know I love her…but…would she think it's too soon? Every part of my being wanted to tell her all of this, how much she meant to me. I wanted it to be perfect, and I had to know if she felt the same way.

Movement caught my attention. I froze in place, and the ball sailed past me. My ex -_Jihl Nabaat_- slammed the ball back against the wall, smiling graciously at me while she did so. It hit the concrete structure with a loud pop and bounced back toward me again at blinding speed. I sent it back to her, without looking at her.

"The Fuck do you want, Jihl?"

"Oh, honey, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend…?"

"_EX!," _my voice held a deadly growl, reminding the bitch of her place. Her laughter smirked in my ears as she returned the ball.

"I noticed…cute girl, but then again…you always had a thing for blondes, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" my tone made it more of a demand, than a question.

She just shrugged in that irritating, arrogant manner of hers. "My father received a promotion at Sanctum Computer Corp. He moved us to Bodhum. So I guess you could say, we're gonna be classmates now,"

__

Fucking great…just great…

"So, Yun…"

My head eased slightly in her general direction. "What?" I let the question drip with venom.

"She putting out yet?"

Heat crept into my face. The force of my next serve sent the ball screaming back at her, and I silently prayed it would hit her. "Shut up, Nabaat!"

That aggravating smirk again. "Oh, no, of course not…maybe…maybe you're not woman enough for her?"

That was the final straw. The game completely forgotten, my hands found her shoulders and shoved hard. "Shut the fuck up, Jihl!"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Did I hit a nerve? I wonder if she's looking for someone a little more…aggressive? Ha! You always were a softie, Yun, underneath it all. Maybe she's waiting for someone more like…me…?"

In a heated rush, her back met the wall. I leaned in close to her ear.

"She's _mine_…" I warned in a low voice, letting her know I was stronger than her and could kick her ass if she brought it to that. No way in Hell I'd let her take Claire from me!

Nabaat turned her head slightly, a sly smile curved her lips. I tracked her gaze.

My pink-haired goddess stared at us for a moment. She'd done something to her leg.

"Babe? You're bleeding! What happened?"

OOOOOOO

"And do you know what that bitch said?"

My friend shrugged, her eyes filled with concern. She shook her head, sending red curls everywhere.

"_I always liked it when you get rough, Yun_."

"In front of Claire!"

I nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just ran off. I couldn't catch her."

Vanille looked down for a long moment, considering my plight.

"Do you think…" my tears threatened to spill, "do you think, she _hates_ me ? Fuck! Why didn't I just tell her at the concert that I already know Jihl. Dammit!"

Vanille pulled me into a soothing hug as my head fell onto her shoulder and my frustrated tears spilled into her t-shirt. She cradled me as we both sat on her bed in her room and I confessed all of my feelings for Claire Farron.

"Don't worry, Fang...I think I've got an idea how to fix this."

OOOOOOO

A/N: sorry, that was supposed to be kind of a flashback thing...POV is not my best... err.. :/


	6. Chapter 6

-Prince Charming-

Ch. 6: Trouble and Flowers

_I should have known. From the moment she came into my life, she's been nothing but trouble for me. First detention, and then the concert, and now… now, __**this**__… _The thought made it's bitter confirmation with an iron grip squeezing out every last drop of my heart.

My tears fell faster against my legs and arms, but my teeth held fast to my lower lip. I wouldn't sob. Not for her. Fang didn't _deserve_ for me to cry over her. Not now that I knew she was just using me. Like all her previous girlfriends. I was just another number in her little black book.

Jihl's words from the concert haunted me. _So…you're the latest notch on her bedpost?…_ She eyed me up and down. _Not bad…but I hope you realize, Yun's not a knight in shining armor. Far from it. No. Tag and release is more her style. Still, you're not a bad catch…_

Serah put an arm around my shoulders and nuzzled her head against my back. She'd climbed in the backseat when she saw how distressed I was. The sentiment's appreciated, really, but it just doesn't help. It doesn't make the pain go away. I hate Fang. I _hate_ her. How could she do this? _Why?_

Pretty dumb of me, huh? _I thought… _the tightness grips harder on my throat, my attempts to clamp down on the coming flood are weakening. _I thought… that she might just like me, for me._ Who'm I kidding, right? Nobody likes me. Cause I'm a bitch all the time.

* * *

"Snow," Serah intoned from the back seat, both arms locked around her loudly sobbing sister, "stop the car,"

Snow nodded without saying anything and quietly pulled the car over in front of Serah and her sister's house.

Claire's heart-wrenching sobs filled the car with the sound of dying love. It was haunting and heartbreaking at the same time, and the big guy was moved to tears his own self. He glanced into the backseat helplessly, his eyes brimming with sympathetic unshed wetness. Being a guy didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Especially when someone as strong as Claire Farron was reduced to an inconsolable mess.

Serah rubbed her sister's back a few moments longer, allowing her this weakness. "Come on, Claire. We're home. Daddy'll be back from work in a few hours,"

Nothing got through the wall of tears, not even the promise of comfort from Claire's beloved father.

Snow awkwardly reached over into the backseat. He put a meaty paw on Claire's shoulder. "Hey…uh, it'll be fine… you'll see…"

His words did not have the intended effect. He thought he could soothe her. Instead, if it was possible, Claire cried even harder. He looked over at Serah, who pleaded at him with her big blue eyes.

He wound up physically carrying Claire into the Farron household. She curled up into a ball in his embrace, not putting up a single ounce of protest. He'd never seen her like this. He swore to himself, then and there, as he set Claire on her own bed, in the Farron sisters' room, whatever guy had done this to Serah's sister- he'd personally punch the guy's lights out.

Serah crawled onto the bed beside Claire and tried to soothe her. Snow didn't know what else to do. He turned to leave. Serah grabbed his wrist. He paused, glancing at his girl.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He shrugged, "No prob, babe. You need anything?"

Serah's eyes widened. "Oooh! Uh, if you could get Claire's book bag… it's probably in her locker," she requested, eyeing the fact that her older sister was still wearing her gym clothes. "The code's 14-Left, 3-Right, 25-Left,"

"Sure," he nodded.

He didn't mind going back to school for that. He knew Mr. Farron was strict about the girls' studies. A broken heart would not excuse poor grades. Serah was only looking out for her big sis. She was such a good person. Man he loved that girl.

"Thanks, sweetie," she whispered as he shut the door quietly behind himself.

* * *

Fang eyed the clock on the wall. Time passed by excruciatingly slow at her job. Not that she didn't love working at the record store, but she'd been trying to call Claire all afternoon.

She'd sprinted after her, immediately after the misunderstanding with Jihl, but damn, when that girl wanted to run, she sure the hell could _run_. No wonder she was on the track team.

Fang felt horrible. Claire hadn't answered any of her calls, or returned any of her texts. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that grew with every passing moment that Claire didn't answer.

Fang's eyes found the clock on the wall again. It was ten minutes until her break, and from there, an hour till she got to go home. She watched nervously as a handful of customers perused the aisles, browsing for Cds.

Vanille walked in through the front door, the bells tied to the handle jingling from the movement, as it shut behind her. She smiled and waved at Fang. Fang waved back. She didn't smile, though. She seemed kinda nervous. Probably still worried about the thing with Claire this afternoon.

Little did she know, Vanille's plan had already been set in motion. Heck, by now, Claire had probably already forgiven Fang, and by lunchtime tomorrow, they'd be all over each other again, begging their friends to cover for them, so Claire's parents wouldn't ask too many questions.

Vanille smiled to herself. Her plan was ingenious in its utter simplicity. She knew it would work. It just had to.

She made her way over to the section of Cd's where she knew she'd find the latest release from the Eidolons, Final Fantasy. It was their 13th album. Vanille had all 13. She was hardcore.

She picked up the cd and scanned the barcode under the reader. The album's cover art blipped onto the mini showcase screen in front of her. She picked up the headphones and put them on, then turned up the volume and skipped to song number 8, the one the radio had been playing all week, that she'd been unable to get out of her head.

Fang's heart sped it up. She switched out from behind the register counter with a co-worker and grabbed her phone out of her pocked. She found Claire's number on speed-dial and hit Send.

The phone rang.

_Please pick up. Please pick up. Come on, pick up._

"Hi," came Claire's voice.

Fang's heart sank. She knew the familiar, monotonous tone.

"You've reached Claire Farron. I can't pick up right now. Leave a message. Thanks…(beep)"

Fang hung up, and quickly re-sent her call.

The line dialed again.

_Come on, babe, pick up_, she thought to herself, nervously pacing in front of the record store. _It was a misunderstanding. I really need to talk to you._

_Please._

"Hi. You've reached Claire Farron. I can't pick up right now-"

Fang tried again. And again. And again. Her frustration mounted with each new rejection and she knew that her break time was quickly running out. She needed to get back inside the store.

Claire never answered.

Fang gave one last ditch effort and sent her a quick text.

_Babe, I'm sorry. Pick up, please,_ it read.

Fang returned to her shift, and took up her space, behind the sales counter. It could be boring at times, having to wait until somebody was ready to check out. Especially when her mind was on something -someone- else that was much more important in her life.

Hell, anymore, Claire was the sole reason she got out of bed and went to school each morning. She was the air in her lungs that allowed her to keep going on. Fang _needed_ Claire. The thought of never seeing her again… Fang's lower lip trembled. Her throat closed up.

Two things happened.

Vanille walked up to the counter, with the latest release from the Eidolons, which immediately brought memories of Fang's first date with Claire, and Fang's phone rang.

Heart pounding, she snatched her phone out of her pocket, and glanced desperately at the screen.

It was Claire.

She picked up, and stuck the phone between her ear and shoulder as she rang up Vanille's purchase.

"Babe! I've been trying to call you all day! Claire, listen, I'm sorry about the whole-"

"WHAT THE F- IS YOUR G-DD-MN PROBLEM YOU _MOTH-F-ING A-HOLE!_

* * *

Serah felt absolutely awful. Claire was still crying, hours later. She hadn't moved from her spot where Snow had set her down on the bed, earlier. She hadn't said a word. She hadn't even made any indication that she even knew Serah was there. She just cried, and cried, and Serah was starting to wonder if she would ever stop crying.

Serah felt bad for her sister. She knew Claire had loved Fang. She just hadn't known she'd loved her, _that_ much. It was terrible. She could hear the desperation in her sobs. She could hear her sister's heart breaking, piece by agonizing piece with each sob that escaped her throat, each tear that fell onto her pillow.

A fire lit in the younger Farron. Angry, righteous vengeance took hold of her heart and mind. How _dare_ Fang. How _Dare_ she make her sister cry like that. How _DARE_ she break her heart, with such callous disregard! If Serah ever saw Fang, she'd-

Claire's book bag vibrated. Serah startled from her murderous thoughts. Who would be calling Claire? The answer dawned on her. Her eyes narrowed. She left Claire crying on the bed to lean over and grab Claire's bag off the desk. She opened one of the zippered pouches on the side and grabbed Claire's phone.

It had stopped ringing by the time she grabbed it. She looked at the message on the display.

12 missed calls.

_Hmph. _Of course, all 12 calls belonged to only one number. Fang Yun.

Serah clicked "Ok" on Claire's phone. Another message popped up.

7 unread text messages.

_Grrr…_

Serah growled to herself, her ire growing as she flipped through Claire's text inbox. They were all from Fang, as well. Imagine that.

Serah felt herself shaking as she pulled Fang's number up on speed-dial and hit Send. The line rang a couple of times, Serah's little heart beat furiously in anticipation. She was more than ready to ream Fang up one side and down the other.

* * *

Ack! Fang winced at the immediate harsh voice in her ear, shouting curses at her.

Okay, maybe she deserved that, but, she needed to apologize and get back on the right track with Claire, if only she could a get a word in edge-wise.

"Claire? Babe? Is that you? I just wanna tell you-"

"Oh, you wanna talk to _Claire?_" the voice shouted.

There was some shuffling around. Fang held the phone steady between her shoulder and her ear. Vanille gave her a concerned look, she couldn't have heard what was said, but from the volume of the person doing the shouting, she knew something was up. Fang shrugged while she waited for Claire to answer the phone.

Fang's heart felt like she had been stabbed and the knife was still sticking out of the wound. Claire's sobbing ate at her conscience. Even though Fang really hadn't _done_ anything, this was her fault. It was her doing. She was the reason Claire was crying like that.

A thick ball of tension expanded at her throat and she had trouble swallowing. "Claire…?" she breathed, barely able to force a whisper from her lips.

"No, Fang. It's Serah. You don't get to talk to Claire anymore. In fact, you don't get to see her anymore. She doesn't wanna see you. You hear me? You don't deserve her! I swear to Eden, Fang, don't come around here anymore, either. And don't bother her at school, or so help me, Maker, I'll kick your ass till…."

Serah's threats drifted off uselessly. Fang had dropped her phone. In fact, she had stopped listening after "she doesn't wanna see you". Hot wetness burned Fang's eyes, making the cover-art of the Eidolons Cd blur into a kaleidoscopic acid-trip of meaningless colors. Wet fire scorched a trail down her cheeks, dripping off her chin, and landed on the counter top.

Vanille waved a hand in front of Fang's eyes, but there was no response. The girl was frozen, tears streaming down her face. Vanille had called out her name when she realized that something was wrong with her sister, but Fang had made no acknowledgement of her presence at all. A long line was forming behind Vanille.

Fang's co-worker, a fellow student from the same school, opened up the other register and began taking customers, apologizing with a quiet "sorry" to each one.

"Fang?" Vanille ventured again, when the older girl swayed and grabbed the counter to steady herself. She looked sick, all the color had drained from her face.

"Fang, are you okay? You're starting to scare me," Vanille said. She walked behind the counter and bent to pick up Fang's phone. The person on the other end was still cursing vehemently and threatening Fang bodily harm. Vanille huffed and turned the whole thing off. She grabbed Fang's wrist and gave a hard tug to get the girl's feet moving and headed out toward the door.

Fang's co-worker called out to them. "You headin' home, Yun?" Vanille nodded. "'Kay. It's almost closing time. I can lock up."

"Thanks, Yuj" Vanille waved at the sorta-cute blue-haired guy. She pulled zombie-Fang out the door, and managed to get her in the car.

Vanille drove them both home. She hoped their father wouldn't be awake when they got there.

* * *

Serah heard a jingle of keys that indicated her parents were home, just before the front door opened and then shut. She took a deep breath. She had been dreading this moment.

Claire had finally stopped crying. Actually, she really hadn't, she just finally fell asleep. Still, she was at peace now. She was in a place -hopefully- where Fang couldn't hurt her. Serah hurt for her sister. For all the times Claire had looked out for her, Serah knew there was not much she could do in this instance to ease Claire's pain.

She leaned over Claire's shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek. In her sleep, her voice cracked and dry, Claire whispered

"..fang.."

Serah frowned. "She can't hurt you now," the younger Farron promised, "I won't let her,"

She gave Claire's shoulder a squeeze and pulled her blanket up to her neck. She smiled awkwardly. It was the first time in their lives that Serah was the one tucking Claire into bed. "I promise, ClaireBear." She vowed, giving the older girl one last shoulder-squeeze, before venturing out to face their parents.

"Ah, Serah, honey, there you are," Mr. Farron called as she tried to sneak quietly past him in the kitchen.

She froze in her tracks, her body still crouched somewhat in a they-wont-see-if-I-sneak-like-this posture.

"What are you doing?" her mother asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Um, nothing!" Serah replied, a little too quickly, and vehemently. She could have slapped herself. Her dad turned and looked at her over his shoulder where he was cooking at the stove. He glanced at his wife. They shared a look. Then he went back to cooking.

Mrs. Farron's quirked brow trans-mutated into the Farron Glare. She eyed her youngest suspiciously. "Serah…" she said carefully, "what's going on…?"

"Nothing, Mom," Serah shrugged, hoping she looked nonchalant.

"Dinner's ready. Go get your sister," Mr. Farron announced as he turned around.

"Uhhh…'bout that…" Serah mumbled, nervously. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger absently, carefully avoiding both of her parents' gazes.

Serah knew her parents were staring at her. She could feel their eyes boring holes into her psyche. "Cl-Claire's… not coming…for dinner…" she explained.

"Why not?" Mr. Farron asked, he knew his oldest daughter was the unusually studious sort, but skipping dinner was ridiculous. He wouldn't have it. He took a step toward the girls' bedroom.

Serah stepped in his way, physically blocking him from going any further down the hall, with her hands held out in front of her. "No, Daddy! She's… not feeling well."

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" Mrs. Farron's concern filled her eyes.

"Does she need to go to the hospital? Why didn't you call me at work?" Mr. Farron asked. He tried to push past Serah, but she stepped in front of him again.

"N-no, it's.. not that," Serah desperately tried to think of a lie. Something plausible that would stop her father. "She's … on her period!" Serah blurted. She winced a moment later at the look on her father's face. Realizing what she had said, she turned her gaze to the ground. She knew her mother would know better.

"Oh," That stopped the man. He deferred to his wife with a glance and headed back into the safety of the kitchen, leaving the women's matters to the women.

"Serah…," her mother began, her tone low as she crossed her arms in front her chest, "what's _really_ going on?" Mother's instinct told her, if Serah's fidgeting and outright lie hadn't, that her daughter was lying to her face.

She didn't buy the period story, the way her husband had. Claire had just had her period this past week. She _couldn't _have another one yet.

As expected, her youngest daughter refused to look her in the eye. "Mom…" Serah pleaded, "Claire's just sick… okay?"

It was obvious Serah was trying to cover for Claire for some reason. Probably had something to do with that girl she'd been dating. What was her name again? Claw? Fist? Something like that.

Serah's attempt touched Mrs. F in a motherly way. She had always tried to instill sisterhood in her girls, and in that way she was proud to see it at work, but something had to be done. Mrs. Farron smiled at her unwary daughter. Serah had slipped up.

"Then I'd better go check on her, hadn't I?"

"Mom…wait…"

Mrs. Farron walked purposefully to her daughters' room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Claire?" she ventured. There was no immediate reply, so she tried again.

"Honey, it's Mom…"

Still no answer.

Mrs. Farron gently pushed the door open. Her eldest was tucked under the blankets, still wearing her school's gym outfit. She watched Claire for a moment. Her daughter's breaths were slow and steady. She was sound asleep.

Claire's mother walked over and knelt down on the floor, by Claire's bed. She carefully examined her for fever or any other sign of sickness- just in the unlikely case that maybe Serah hadn't been lying.

To her relief, there appeared to be nothing _physically_ wrong with Claire. Then she noticed the wet spot on her pillow, and the swollen, red puffs of her eyelids, the dirt-streaked tear-trails down her cheeks. Claire's fists were clenched tight.

Mrs. Farron took her daughter's hands in her own and forced them open, where she could kiss Claire's fingers. Her daughter frowned in her sleep, and jerked away, making a distressed noise, she instinctively curled tighter into herself.

Mrs. Farron sighed. She tried to press out the wrinkles in Claire's forehead with a thumb, but they remained. Claire always was quite a stubborn one, even in unconsciousness. Her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead. She whispered in Claire's ear:

"Rest now, my darling angel,"

With those parting words, she pecked Claire on the cheek, and then left as quietly as she had entered.

Serah, who had been waiting outside the door, startled at her sudden exit.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Farron noisily cleared her throat. Amusement reached some part of her, at her youngest's exaggerated reaction. Serah was only concerned for her big sister, after all.

Her younger daughter still refused to look her in the eye, knowing she had lied, and obviously still feeling guilty over it. "Is…is she… okay, Mommy?" Serah asked, fidgetting with her hair while she glanced carefully at the carpet.

Mrs. Farron pulled Serah into her arms and hugged her tightly. Her younger daughter eagerly leaned into the offered comfort. She could hear the threatening tears in Serah's voice as she spoke.

"Is Claire gonna be okay, Mom?" Serah whispered.

Mrs. Farron hugged Serah tighter, and kissed the top of her head. She had done an exemplary job of taking care of her older sister, but apparently, after the job was done, she needed some comfort herself. She needed to know her big sis would be alright.

Her mind made up, Mrs. Farron responded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, but she might need some time. You'll have to be a good little sister."

Serah nodded, her head still tucked against her mother's body. "I'll be the best!" she vowed.

"I know you will, honey," Mrs. Farron soothed. She grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked back into the kitchen.

Mr. Farron eyed from one female Farron, to the other, and back. "Everything… taken care of..?" he ventured, as he set the last place setting down on the table.

Serah sat down next her mother and eyed the empty seat next to her dad, where Claire usually sat, telling him what awesome grades she'd received that day, and basking in the occasional, quick, one-arm-around-the-shoulder, Dad-hug accompanied by a "that's my girl" and ruffle of her hair. Whenever they were fighting, Claire might even throw Serah a stink-eye, or stick her tongue out when the 'rents weren't watching.

Serah picked at her food, pretending more than really eating any of it. The family dinner was somehow, just not the same without Claire. No one spoke to each other, except when Mrs. Farron addressed her husband.

"Claire's staying home tomorrow," she said abruptly, in the middle of the dinner.

Mr. Farron paused, forkful of food half-way to his mouth. His expression changed to one of concerned confusion. If the matter was that dire, that Claire had to skip school, why hadn't his wife insisted on hospitalizing their oldest? Surely a doctor could provide better care for her, round-the-clock.

"She is?" he asked carefully.

"She _is_," Mrs. Farron explained.

Mr. Farron blinked. Then he nodded. He had learned, during the past seventeen years, that when it came to raising their daughters, Mother always knew best.

Nothing else was said, until a low rumble pulled into their driveway. Mr. Farron wondered aloud what they were all thinking.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Farron replied.

Serah had a pretty good idea who it might be. Mr. Farron rose from his seat just as a knock came on the door. Serah jumped to her feet.

"I'll get it, Daddy!" she volunteered and ran off to answer the door.

Mr. Farron glanced at his wife, who was watching from around the corner. She shrugged. He sighed and gathered the plates, but he left Claire's place setting where it was, in case she changed her mind, later, or in case she was feeling any better and wanted a late-night snack.

Serah pulled the door open violently, her voice spitting venom at the Farron's unwanted visitor.

"I thought I told you to stay-

It wasn't Fang.

Serah blinked. "…away?"

A tall guy stood in front of her. He was a muscley blonde, just Serah's type, if she wasn't already dating Snow Villiers, the tallest muscley-est guy in her school. His long-ish blonde hair stuck out every which direction in jagged spikes. She had never seen him before, and then it dawned on her why she hadn't. A closer inspection of his handsome face told her that he was probably just a bit too old to be in school with them.

He wore a familiar uniform, the garb of a delivery company. His motorcycle purred in the Farron drive. Over the breast-pocket of his shirt, read Strife. When he spoke, his deep voice just about melted her.

"Are you Claire Farone?"

Serah snapped out of her daze at the mispronunciation of her surname.

"It's Farron," she corrected.

"Oh, right. I've got a package for you. Sign here, ma'am" the blonde guy told her.

"Who's it from?" Serah asked suspiciously.

The delivery-guy, whose last name was Strife, shrugged. "Doesn't say,"

Serah signed on the dotted line and the guy pulled out a big box from the bag slung over his shoulder. He waved his farewell, and mounted his bike as Serah took the box inside.

She tore it open and immediately _knew _who it was from.

Her lip curled, a subconscious threat-display. She huffed disgustedly and threw the entire thing in the garbage, box and all. Serah turned all sweet for her parents sake, as she said her goodnight's, then huffed off to her room when she thought they weren't looking.

"What was all that about?" Mr. Farron asked, indicating their youngest daughter's odd behavior with a tilt of his head.

Mrs. Farron fished the box out of garbage and pulled out a fancy-looking vase, filled with a stunning array of the most beautiful flowers in bloom. She pulled a small, lilac-colored envelope from the plastic card-holder in the midst of the flowers.

_Claire-_

_You are the air that I breathe. You are the heart in my day and the soul in my night. With you in my life, I can accomplish anything. If you request I should jump, then I'll learn how to fly. I love you. I don't know how to make it without you. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Please forgive me._

_Yours, Forever and Always._

_~Fang._

Mrs. Farron nodded to herself, as she put the card back in the envelope and replaced the envelope in the card-holder. Her husband could only look on in confusion as she took the flowers to their room.

Claire's mother set the flower-filled vase down on the desk in she and her husband's bedroom. Later on, when Claire was feeling better, she might want them. For now, though, it would do to keep them hidden from a certain over-protective little sister.

She gave a motherly sigh, and shook her head. A moment later, her husband's arms wrapped around her middle from behind.

"Something wrong, Hon?"

Mrs. Farron shook her head. She turned in her husband's embrace and kissed him chastely on the lips. She hugged him tight and let out a sigh. She pulled away from him, to look him the eye.

"Our little girl's growing up," she said.

Mr. Farron nodded sagely. He was pretty sure by now, that he'd figured it out. After adding all the pieces together- Serah's attitude, Claire's "sickness", the flowers… someone had broken his daughter's heart.

As a father, all he do was be there for her when she needed him. Right now, she needed a heart-to-heart with her mother, which was why his wife had voiced her request -her demand, really- at dinner. She had already figured that much out.

So, as much as Mr. Farron hated allowing either of his daughters to skip school, he decided he would allow it -just this once. Besides, he knew she would make up the work. She was too much like her father to not make up the extra work.

After Mrs. Farron had fallen asleep, Mr. Farron lay awake. In the next room, his oldest daughter, his pride and joy, his ClaireBear was hurting in a way he didn't know how to fix.

He quietly got out of bed and padded barefoot down the hall. He knocked on the door, and waited, but nobody answered. He pushed the door open and just stood in the doorway.

His gaze fell on Claire's bed, where lay sound asleep, breathing evenly. A quick glance at Serah's bed filled him with momentary fright. It was empty, still neatly made, and unslept in. Then, he noticed Claire had two left arms, one a little smaller than the other. There were two pink heads he could make out in the darkness now, the younger one spooning her sister, hugging her tight around the midsection.

He studied his daughters. The bond between them had always been incredibly strong, but usually, it was Claire doing all the protecting, and Serah receiving all the comfort.

Mr. Farron let himself into the room crossing quietly on the carpet. He knelt down in front of Claire and watched her sleep. He had watched her grow, from her first wobbling steps, to her first words, into the headstrong, beautiful young woman he knew her to be.

But right now, all he could see was how small and fragile she looked, curled up to shut out all the hurt the cruel world had wrought her. He knelt down in front of her.

"My little girl…" he whispered, brushing back a long, uneven bang that refused to stay out of her face, until he tucked it behind her ear. He remembered the day he had rushed out his job, nearly earning a ticket on his way to the hospital.

He loved both of his daughters, equally. When Claire was born, it was the first time in his life he had learned that he was now, not simply a man, or a Farron man, but a Father. For three years, that moment held top place in his heart, only rivaled for a tie, when Serah was born.

It changes a man, fundamentally, when he knows he must grow into the sort of being he wants his children to be proud of. On some level, he understood, that in a way he couldn't explain, it was different for him, because he had daughters. Fierce, loyal protection of the Farron women became his whole purpose.

"You're not so little anymore, huh, ?" he asked the sleeping teenager, his voice cracking at the edges as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Of course, she didn't reply, but he continued talking, nevertheless.

"Daddy's always here for you, ClaireBear," he promised, with a kiss on her forehead. He sighed and stood to leave. Watching his daughters a moment longer, he bade them both good night, and although he was speaking mostly to Claire, he addressed them both with his parting words.

"Promise me neither of you will ever forget that."

* * *

A/N: This surprised me a bit, but in a good way. I decided to prompt some writing out of the muse, and browsed some unfinished stories, since I've been neglecting that for a couple weeks *cough* in lieu of batman *cough* and 13-2 *cough*

... so... anyhoo, I'll probably finish this one in the next few chapters. At the start I was thinking it would go around 9 or 10 chapters and that's looking about right. I realized that I haven't really shown Fang and Vanille's home life yet, only a couple instances of alluding to it, so there will be some of that in the next chapter. So what is going on? It seems like they are breaking up? And is it blasphemy to write about Claire crying?

The level of drama, I felt was right, because it hasn't been too long since I was that age (shut up, it hasn't!) and yes, when you're a teen, love is intense, and a break-up is the end of the world. At least changing hormones make it seem that way. The final scene especially surprised me. I thought I was going to end it at the end of Fang's note, but when I got to it, I felt more was needed, and Mr. Farron just took over. so, drop me a line, let me know whatcha thought.

Oh, and if you've noticed... POV is so over. Yeah. I just got tired of it. I felt like it was pushing the muse away in this case.

~ElissaCousland.


End file.
